pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Book of the Year for Children Award
The Canadian Library Association (CLA) Book of the Year for Children Award was established 1947. A medal, the award is presented annually to the author of the best children's book published in Canada. The author must be a citizen or resident of Canada. A change in the awards procedure in 1966 resulted in the presentation of two awards that year. Award winners *2010 - Nancy Hartry, Watching Jimmy (Tundra Books) *2009 - Anne Laurel Carter, The Shepherd's Granddaughter (Groundwood Books) *2008 - Christopher Paul Curtis, Elijah of Buxton (Scholastic) *2007 - Hadley Dyer, Johnny Kellock Died Today (Harper Collins) *2006 - Pamela Porter, The Crazy Man (Groundwood Books) *2005 – Anne Laurel Carter, Last Chance Bay (Penguin) *2004 – Brian Doyle, Boy O'Boy (Groundwood/Douglas McIntyre) *2003 – Karen Levine, Hana's Suitcase (Second Story Press) *2002 – Jean Little, Orphan at My Door: The Home Child Diary of Victoria Cope (Scholastic Canada) *2001 – Nan Gregory, Wild Girls and Gran (Red Deer Press) *2000 – Kenneth Oppel, Sunwing (Harper Collins) *1999 – Tim Wynne-Jones, Stephen Fair (Groundwood/Douglas McIntyre) *1998 – Kenneth Oppel, Silverwing (Harper Collins) *1997 – Brian Doyle, Uncle Ronald (Groundwood) *1996 – Maxine Trottier, The Tiny Kite of Eddie Wing (Stoddart) *1995 – Cora Taylor, Summer of the Mad Monk *1994 – Tim Wynne-Jones, Some of the Kinder Planets *1993 – Celia Barker Lottridge, Ticket to Curlew *1992 – Kevin Major, Eating Between the Lines *1991 – Michael Bedard, Redwork *1990 – Kit Pearson, The Sky is Falling *1989 – Brian Doyle, Easy Avenue *1988 – Kit Pearson, A Handful of Time *1987 – Janet Lunn, Shadow in Hawthorn Bay *1986 – Cora Taylor, Julie *1985 – Jean Little, Mama's Going to Buy You a Mockingbird *1984 – Jan Hudson, Sweetgrass *1983 – Brian Doyle, Up to Low *1982 – Janet Lunn, The Root Cellar *1981 – Donn Kushner, The Violin-Maker's Gift *1980 – James Archibald Houston, River Runners *1979 – Kevin Major, Hold Fast *1978 – Dennis Lee, Garbage Delight *1977 – Christie Harris, Mouse Woman and the Vanished Princesses *1976 – Mordecai Richler, Jacob Two-Two Meets the Hooded Fang *1975 – Dennis Lee, Alligator Pie *1974 – Elizabeth Cleaver, The Miraculous Hind *1973 – Ruth Nichols, The Marrow of the World *1972 – Ann Blades, Mary of Mile 18 *1971 – William Toye, Cartier Discovers the St. Lawrence *1970 – Edith Fowke, Sally Go Round the Sun *1969 – Kay Hill, And Tomorrow the Stars *1968 – James Archibald Houston, The White Archer: an Eskimo Legend *1967 – Christie Harris, Raven's Cry *1966 – James McNeill, The Double Knights: More Tales from Round the World *1966 – James Archibald Houston, Tikta'liktak: an Eskimo Legend *1965 – Dorothy M. Reid, Tales of Nanabozho *1964 – Roderick Haig-Brown, The Whale People *1963 – Sheila Burnford, The Incredible Journey *1962 – no award *1961 – William Toye, The St. Lawrence *1960 – Maruis Barbeau and Michael Hornyansky, The Golden Phoenix and Other Fairy Tales from Quebec *1959 – John F. Hayes, The Dangerous Cove *1958 – Farley Mowat, Lost in the Barrens *1957 – Cyrus Macmillan, Glooscap's Country and Other Indian Tales *1956 – Louise Riley, Train for Tiger Lily *1955 – no award *1954 – no award *1953 – no award *1952 – Catherine Anthony Clark, The Sun Horse *1951 – no award *1950 – Richard S. Lambert, Franklin of the Arctic *1949 – no award *1948 – Mabel Dunham, Kristli's Trees *1947 – Roderick Haig-Brown, Starbuck Valley Winter References *CLA Book of the Year for Children Award - Past Winners External links *CLA Book of the Year for Children Award - Past Winners Category:Canadian children's literary awards Category:Awards established in 1947